Save you
by FaberryWorshiper
Summary: Rachel broke up with Finn and is living in New York with her best friend Kurt. She's ready to date new people, but... Is she ready to fall in love? A faberry fic.
1. A fairytale

**Author's note: Well so this is my first attempt at writing Faberry. What a gorgeous OTP don't ya think. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I'll try to update this every week. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it!**

She broke up with him.

She broke up with Finn.

It was one of the hardest decisions in her life. But she just couldn't stand it anymore. She was still in love with him though, but after not knowing where he was for four months, not even talking to him, her new life in New York, NYADA... Brody...

It was too much for her. Too much to handle.  
Rachel couldn't stand how he looked at her the night at the karaoke bar, after she sang 'Give your heart a break' with Brody. Finn was jealous. He was jealous of the way Brody looked at Rachel. The way Rachel looked at Brody. She wasn't in love with him, he could see that, but she definitely liked him. And he couldn't blame her for that.  
Rachel also couldn't stand how he left New York. How he left her behind. Finn didn't even say goodbye. He didn't answer her phone calls or text messages. Again. Rachel was sick of it. Sick of all that crap.

She sat down on the couch, tears forming in her eyes as memories of Finn and her started racing through her mind. Their first date. Their first kiss. Their first break up oh. Their first 'I love you'. Their first time. When Finn proposed to her in the auditorium. When she said yes.

Her heart was breaking, tears running freely down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands and started to sob uncontrollably. After several minutes, when she stopped sobbing , the brunette grabbed her phone and texted Kurt.

'_How are you today? You left before I woke up. Have you talked to Blaine? Love you. _-Rachel'

Rachel stared at the screen not knowing what to do. She couldn't talk to Brody right now. The singer felt like shit because of what she did to him, and Finn. God, she had hurt so many people.  
The singer wondered how Santana and Brittany were, they broke up too. And Blaine. She cared about them. Suddenly, a certain blonde crossed her mind, and a small appeared on Rachel's lips.

She missed her.

She missed Quinn.

They had only been friends for less than a year, but it sure felt like much more time. Rachel stared for a few more seconds at the screen and decided to make a call. The petite brunette scrolled through her contacts and when she found the one she was looking for, she pressed the 'call' button.

A few moments later, a soft voice answered.

"Rachel?"

"Quinn."

* * *

'_I'm fine. Well, I'm trying to be fine. No I haven't and I'm not looking forward to doing it. Love you too, Rach. _-Kurt'

Rachel could feel how broken her best friend was. They didn't really talked about it, but they were well aware of each others' pain.  
She was a bit happier now that she had talked to Quinn on the phone for almost an hour. They talked about Yale, NYADA, New Heaven, New York, their new friends there and pretty much everything.

"_Why did you call me though? Not that I don't want to talk to you, of course I want. It has been way too long since we last talked. Who knew I was going to miss your voice!" Quinn joked.  
"Who knew I was going to miss Quinn Fabray!" They both laughed softly. "Like I said, I miss you, and I just wanted to make sure you are doing fine in Yale... And... I was hoping maybe you and me could hang out some time soon?" Rachel bit her lip, waiting for Quinn to reject her. "Quinn? Are you still there?"  
"Yes. And yes." The brunette swore she could hear her friend smiling.  
"Wonderful. I know it's Thursday and maybe you have plans for tomorrow, but I think it would be nice if you could come to New York for the weekend and stay with Kurt and me in our apartment."  
"You guys are living together? Wow." Quinn said.  
"It's crazy I know' Rachel giggled 'But living with him, here, in the city of our dreams is so awesome. You didn't answer my question though."Rachel blushed, she didn't even know why.  
"Didn't I? Of course, I'd love to." Quinn said, smiling.  
"Awesome." The diva bit her lower lip again, trying not to smile too wide.  
"I'll check the bus schedule and I'll text you. I really have to go now Rach. Talk to you later." The blonde said softly.  
"Fine. Bye Quinn."  
"Bye, Rachel"  
"Oh and Quinn?'  
"Yeah?"  
"I really miss you."  
"I miss you too Rachel." And with that, she hung up._

**Author's note:**** So hey guys what do you think? Please review and let me know if this is worth it or it's just crap lol. Thanks for giving it a try anyway.**


	2. Everything has changed

Rachel woke up that morning feeling... happy. For the first time in a long time she was feeling happy. Happy because she had a reason to be happy. She was going to see her friend that day. She was going to see Quinn. But first she had to go to class and try not to roll her eyes at Mrs. July. And maybe she would have to avoid Brody. She had been avoiding him since she broke up with Finn. Not that it was his fault, but Rachel felt guilty every time she saw him. Brody had been very supportive with her and caring. The singer just shook the thought out of her head and went to take a shower.  
"Good morning Kuuuuuuuurt!" Rachel shouted. She then heard a loud noise and a cry.

"Jesus Christ, Rachel! You scared the hell out of me!" Kurt said while rubbing his head "I'll have a bump here and it's your fault." He said pouting.

"Oh don't act like a little girl" She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. "Come on I'll cook you breakfast."

"So what do you think?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I think it's a good idea, you know, you guys can get to know each other better. And your bed is big enough so two people can fit perfectly in it. Besides, I miss Quinn too. We were all friends after all." Kurt said taking a sip of his coffee.

"She sent me a text last night saying she'll be in New York around 7pm. I'll pick her up and then we could hang out."

"Nice. You could call Brody?" Rachel bit her lower lip and looked through the window. The sky looked a bit pinkish that morning.

"I'm not sure if he wants to see me." The brunette admitted.

"Oh please Rach are you serious? Of course he wants! Come on it will be fun! I need to... you know... hang out with other people and stuff. A fresh start." Kurt looked at her and smiled a little.

"Okay. I'll call you. But now I have to go or I'll be late for class. Wish me luck." Rachel huffed.

"Why?"

"Cassandra." Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I really have to work on that."

"Oh in that case, good luck Rachel Barbra Berry." He made a funny face and went to get ready. The singer rolled her eyes again and smiled.

* * *

"I... am... ex... haus...ted." Rachel complained after having a three hour class with Cassandra. That woman seriously was a monster. She didn't have a soul. Besides her fixation with Rachel was something that was starting to get on her nerves but she tried to do what she was told and wait for the class to finish. She was changing her clothes and getting ready to go home and take a shower before picking up Quinn when her phone buzzed and the screen illuminated. 'You've got a new message' it said. The brunette unlocked the screen of her iPhone and read the text message.

'Rachel I know we haven't talked since the night at the karaoke bar and I know things didn't go well, so I wanted to apologize. Can we meet tonight? Take care. -Brody'

Rachel was surprised. Brody apologizing? She should be the one apologizing! Actually she was thinking of texting him while she was on her way home but Brody was faster than her. The singer thought for a moment the answer and quickly replied.

'_Sure. My friend Quinn's coming to New York today and I was thinking we could hang out with her and Kurt tonight. Meet me at 9pm at my place. Xoxo_ -Rachel'

A couple of minutes later, her phone buzzed again.

'_Sweet. See you later Rach._ -Brody'

"I don't know what to wear I don't know oh my God I don't even have time what am I supposed to wear- KURT!"

"Sweetie are you ok- oh Dear Lord Rach what have you done." Clothes were all over her room and the short girl was in her underwear looking desperate.

"I have no idea what to wear tonight." Rachel threw her arms up in the air.

"Hm, Rachel why are you so nervous. It's just Quinn."

"Yes, that's it Kurt. Quinn. Quinn Fabray. The one who used to make fun of me in high school because of my outfit."

"Um, sure. You know Quinn changed right? She's not a bitch anymore." Kurt smiled playfully.

"That's rude Kurt. I know, but I... I don't know." The singer admitted as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Well okay. Look, I think you'll look stunning in... Hmmm... this dress! Ha! And... these heels!" Kurt picked up the dress from the bed and the heels from the floor. "Hair down with light make up." He winked and walked out of her room.

"Thank you you're amazing I love youuuuuuu." She sing-songed while she put a pair of shorts and threw a white tank top on. "I'm going to pick Quinn up and then I'll get ready. I'll be here in like, 30 minutes I guess. Bye Kurt see you later."

Rachel grabbed her purse and her keys and slammed the door shut behind her.

After a short cab ride, the petite brunette walked for two minutes to the bus station. Quinn should be there in 5 minutes. She sat down on a bench and waited for her friend to arrive.

* * *

Quinn looked through the bus window. She was nervous. She wanted to see Rachel so bad. She hadn't felt quite like this since... since... Well, that was the first time she was _that_ nervous to see Rachel. The distance made her realize how much she actually missed her. She missed her voice. God, she even missed her face. "Her gorgeous face." she thought to herself "Wait what?"

When the bus stopped, she grabbed her stuff and got off the bus. The blonde looked to both sides and then she saw Rachel. The singer was sitting on a bench, staring at her phone screen and she didn't notice her presence. Rachel looked amazing, her long dark hair cascading down her shoulders. She was wearing a white tank top and shorts that revealed a lot of tanned skin, her perfectly toned thighs and long legs. 'You stop that, Fabray. Stop checking Rachel out what the hell?'

"Hey, Berry!" The diva turned to her left and smiled widely when she saw Quinn. She stood up and ran to the taller girl. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Hi Fabray." The brunette whispered against the blonde's neck. "I missed you."

Quinn wrapped her arms around the tiny girl's waist and rested her cheek against Rachel's head "I missed you too, Rach."

Rachel then kissed Quinn's cheek and pulled away from the warm embrace, even though she didn't want to do it, but it would be suspicious "Come on I'll show you my apartment."


	3. That brown eyed girl

**Quinn's P.O.V**

She's looking at me with those big brown eyes. I've always loved her eyes. They are so big and expressive. They are like, sparkling now, she must be happy. Happy to see me. Wow. That's... new? I mean, I used to torture her, back in high school, and I know things have changed a lot and everything but, who knew Rachel would be _so_ happy to see me?

"Quinn? Where did you go?" Rachel says softly without breaking eye contact with me.

Maybe I have spaced out for too much "Uh um... I was just... Nothing." Great. "How are you?" Really?

As we start walking, Rachel tries to grab my green suitcase but I stop her "I am... okay I guess"

"Just okay? What happened to the Rachel Berry I know?!" I smile at her but she doesn't look at me. Something's definitely wrong with her.

"I..." Her voice cracks. Oh oh. "Finn... Finn and I... We broke up. I broke up with him." A single tear rolls down her cheek and suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my chest. No no no don't cry! It makes me feel awful.

"Oh, Rachel I am so sorry." I hold her hand and look directly into her eyes "Just so you know, I am always here for you, if you need me." She nods and wraps her tiny arms around my neck. I hug her and she cries on my shoulder. Rachel holds me tighter against her small body and we stay like that for a few seconds more. She breaks our warm embrace looking slightly better. I wipe her tears away with my thumbs and smile at her. "Finn is such a great guy, and it may be hard at first, but just let time heal the wounds. Everything's gonna be okay." She nods again and gives me a small smile "Besides, I don't want to see those pretty eyes of yours cry." I say without even thinking. I should seriously slap myself sometimes.

"Excuse me? Says the woman with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!" I am blushing oh "Thank you so much, Quinn." She stands on her tip toes and kisses my cheek. But why am I blushing?! "And I am sorry for this I have been really emotional these weeks"

"Don't thank me Rach and you don't have anything to apologize for." She smiles and I try not to sound too childish. My stomach is fluttering and my heart is beating _really_ fast. I don't know this feeling but I'm sure as hell it isn't good.

* * *

I'm staring at the ceiling like it is the most interesting thing I have ever seen. When we got to Rachel's apartment Kurt greeted me like I'm his best friend. Well, second best friend., there's Rachel. He has always had this kind heart and it's something that has always fascinated me. Kurt has gone through so much crap all his life but he still is kind and polite to everyone. I love him. Not in that way, but sometimes I regret not having spent more time with him in high school. Also, I know about Kurt and Blaine's break up. He's happy to see me, I can tell, but his eyes look sad. And tired. They are not those beautiful sparkling clear blue eyes of him anymore. He's getting ready at the moment in his room and I'm just here in the living room waiting for Rachel to come out of the bathroom. My phone buzzes and I look down at my screen to see that I have a new message. I've been really busy this week with college and I didn't have time to take care of my _s__ocial life._

'_Fuck Q you won't answer my calls or anything are you ok? -_San'

Shit.

'_Sorry I've been studying all the week. Yeah I'm fine and you? X -_Quinn'

"Quinn you can use the bathroom now. You can take a shower if you want I'll give you a couple of towels." Rachel has just gotten out of the shower and she has a towel wrapped around her small body.

"I..." Rachel smiles "Yeah, I would love to take a shower." I manage to say. What even is happening to me?

"Okay wait." She goes to her bedroom and I can hear her opening a drawer to take out a towel. My phone buzzes again.

'_I really miss Britt. So much. But anyway do you have any plans for the weekend? ;) -_San'

Crap.

"Here you go." Rachel hands me the towel and I thank her. I grab my suitcase and I walk to the bathroom while I try to text Santana with my free hand.

'_Yes I do actually have plans. Try to talk to her S. X -_Quinn'

I lock the door and start taking off my clothes. When I am about to remove my pink bra I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I think about when I used to have stretch marks all over my stomach and hips. They aren't there anymore. Another message how cool. I don't want to tell Santana that I am here in New York with Rachel to be honest and I don't even know why.

'_Will you tell me what are you doing this weekend or not? Fuck Q I don't want to sound like a stalker but seriously. -_San'

She won't fucking give up.

'_Can you please leave me take a shower peacefully? I am texting you naked right now and it's very uncomfortable and I have people waiting for me outside. I'll text you in a bit. -_Quinn'

I know Santana will answer me very quickl-oh hey she replied. That was fast.

'_Ew gross Quinn put some clothes on. Woah woah who's waiting for you huh? ;D -_San'

Ladies and gentlemen, Santana Lopez.

I roll my eyes and I get in the shower. The hot water on my skin feels really great. It has been a long day even though I have been most of the time on the bus but I am a bit tired.

I think about tonight. I really don't want creepers around me asking me for my phone number, if I want a drink or anything. I just want to have fun with Kurt and Rachel tonight. I wash my hair with the shampoo I brought with me and I get out of the shower. Crap Rachel's bathroom is so small I don't even have space to get dressed. I'll have to go to her room or Kurt's. Oh but before I will reply Santana's message or she will start thinking 'wanky' stuff.

'_I'm at Rachel's apartment. With Kurt. I'm going to spend the weekend here. What about you? X -_Quinn'

That's it she will freak out. Well you know what I don't care. I wrap a towel around me and I walk out of the bathroom. I knock on Rachel's door.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in? Your bathroom is too small for me to change my clothes and..."

"Yes of course Quinn come in!"

I open the door and the first thing I see is Rachel in her black underwear. Damn. I mean uh... what the fuck Fabray stop stop stop! "Oh sorry I'm just gonna go change..."

"Quinn! It's okay. I am the one who is going to leave okay? Don't worry." She smiles shyly at me and bends over her bed to grab her stuff. I can't help but stare at her perfect ass and legs. Oh, God I think I have forgotten how to breathe.

"You have a nice body." Holy fucking shit what the fuck did I just say?!

Rachel turns around quickly with wide eyes. She's mouthing something like a 'thank you' but nothing comes out of her throat. I can see her chocolate eyes going down my body. Is _Rachel Berry _checking _me _out? Yep. Definitely. Her eyes have gone down my legs and they are now on my cleavage. Oh God, she is licking her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. I swallow hard. I am not even attracted to women but there is something about Rachel that makes my stomach flutter. At some point of my life I thought it was because thought I _hated _her but I was so wrong. And now it is when I realize it was quite the opposite.

She turns me on.

Rachel Berry turns me on.

I am turned on right now.

Oh fuck fuck fuck. My phone buzzes and Rachel looks away. "I..." And in a second she is gone.

'_Holy shit Quinn? Rachel as in Rachel Berry? What even are you doing there? I mean, Rachel is our friend and everything but lol I'm just surprised. -_San'

I roll my eyes. Seriously, like, half of the time I talk to Santana I roll my eyes.

'_Ha ha ha. Yes, Rachel as in Rachel Berry and Kurt as in Kurt Hummel. I have to go now. Talk to you later S. X -_Quinn'

But now I have better things to do, like getting ready and figuring out why the fuck _Rachel Barbra Berry _turns me on.

**Author's note****: so HA! What do you guys think? Review! :)**


	4. Kiss me

**Author's note****: ****To ****thatdamnyank: Kurt chose her outfit for the night but Rachel wore that tank top and shorts to pick up Quinn lol.  
Thanks for the reviews guys. And sorry for the mistakes I'm spanish and I'm trying my best lol bye.**

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

What was that? I mean, why was I looking at Quinn's body like that? I have never felt like this before. Not even when I knew I was about to have sex with Finn or when I made out with Jesse, Puck and Brody. This is new for me. I think is not a big deal you know, I was just appreciating Quinn's figure because she has such a great body. That's all. Endless legs. Perfect collarbone. Uuh. Her neck looks very kissable too. And her face is just flawless. Plus she had just gotten out of the shower and that made her look extra sexy. Dear Lord. I'm just gonna get ready because I'm starting to freak out.

I walk to Kurt's room and I hear him talking to Mercedes on the phone. I open the door and I walk in.

"Kurt! Tell Mercedes I miss her and I love her!" I try to repress a squeal. It has been a while since I last spoke to Mercedes. I miss her a lot.

"Did you hear her? Yeah." Kurt laughs. "She says she misses you too _hot mamma._" We laugh together and I put on the dress Kurt chose for me before and the heels. It's one of the new ones I bought when I had my 'makeover'. I poke him on the shoulder and he turns around to help me zip my dress. It's a short black one. I think it's _excessively_ short even though I'm used to wear short skirts, but it's only one night. It won't hurt me if I feel wanted and sexy tonight.

New York was the fresh start I needed. It's where I belong. The air, the streets, the people, Kurt... This is my home. I sigh and I look out of the window. The city looks beautiful tonight.

I finish applying my make up as Kurt disconnects the call with Mercedes. He's wearing tight jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Kurt always looks amazing no matter what he's wearing.

"Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt. You look fantastic!"

"Thank you my lady you look stunning as always!" I peck his cheek and we get out of his room and go to the living room. Brody should be here in a moment.

I hear my bedroom's door open. Quinn puts her phone on her purse as she comes to meet us. She's wearing a short dark blue dress and black heels. She's revealing a lot of skin: her perfect toned thighs and legs and a serious cleavage. I bite my bottom lip, she looks _so _sexy. Jesus Christ she's flawless.

"Wow Quinn... You look..." I swallow hard and I feel my cheeks heating up. She grins and I can feel my knees go weak.

"Thank you Rachel. You look gorgeous too." She winks at me playfully. "Kurt, you look fantastic!"

"Ha the exact same thing Rachel said. You girls must have a mental connection or something."

We laugh and in that moment the doorbell rings. Brody.

I open the door and he's standing there, with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Brody is such a sweet and attractive boy but I'm starting to think he wants me to build my own garden or he has some kind of weird obsession with flowers. Scratch that. He's an amazing guy. Any girl would be lucky to be his girlfriend.

"Hi Rach." Brody smiles at and I hug him before letting him in.

"Hi Brody. How are you?" I ask him as I put my hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.

"I'm fine. Can I talk to you for a second?" He looks worried.

"Yeah sure, but before I want you to meet my friend Quinn." I try to avoid the talk he wants to have with me so I grab him by the hand and I go where Kurt and Quinn are chatting peacefully.

"Hey, Quinn? This is my friend Brody. Brody Weston. Brody, this is my friend Quinn Fabray."

Quinn offers her hand to Brody and smiles sweetly at him. Brody, instead of taking her hand for a handshake he takes her hand to his mouth and kisses it. Woah woah woah what are you doing? I know you are a gentleman and everything but... woah.

Quinn blushes and smiles shyly. Brody grins and lets her hand free.

"You are even more beautiful that Rachel told me, Quinn." Brody says. Hmpf.

"Thank you." Quinn mutters, still blushing and smiling.

I'm standing in the middle of the living room awkwardly, my jaw almost hitting the floor and Kurt is looking at me, his hand on his mouth repressing a laugh.

"You look stunning, Rachel." Yeah, whatever Brody.

"Yeah thank you. Can we go now?" Kurt laughs loudly and Quinn and Brody turn to look at him while I grab my purse, phone and keys.

* * *

We went to have dinner in a small Italian restaurant and then to a nightclub near our apartment. I am currently sitting between Brody and Quinn and they are laughing at some joke Kurt said a moment ago. Brody brought with him a couple of bottles of tequila and vodka. Of course we can't do that, it's illegal, but who cares. It's just one night.

I have drunk four shots of tequila and my head is already spinning. I serve myself one last shot and decide to go to the dance floor.

"Who wants to dance with meeeeeeeeee?!"

"Come on guys let's have some fun!" Kurt says shaking his shoulders and standing up to go with me to the dance floor.

Kurt grabs my hand and guides me to where all the people is dancing. 'Some remix of 'Don't wake me up' by Chris Brown starts playing and Kurt and I are dancing to its beat. I see Quinn and Brody dancing next to us. Brody is doing some funny dance moves and Quinn can't stop laughing. Well you better stop that, Weston. I know he's not doing it to make me jealous, he's just being himself. But it makes me feel jealous anyway. God what am I saying. I need another shot.

Quinn's P.O.V

This Brody kid is very funny. He has a thing for Rachel. And Rachel kind of has a thing for him.

Hey where's Rachel? I can't see her. Kurt is dancing and Brody is next to him and they are doing a really funny dance.

I start looking for Rachel and after avoiding a couple of guys that wanted to flirt with me and one minute later I find her where we were sitting before taking another shot.

"Hey Rachel. What are you doing here? I thought you were dancing with Kurt?" I ask her.

She looks up at me. I can see in her eyes that she's slightly intoxicated. I have only had two shots because I don't like alcohol very much. Her eyes are darker than usual, maybe because she's under the influence of alcohol, but it's still weird. Rachel stands up quickly and grabs me by my wrist.

"Dance with me, Quinn." She whispers in my ear. A shiver runs through my spine and I nod, not even looking at her.

She guides me through the crowd until we are in the center of the dance floor. I am standing there awkwardly while Rachel dances around me. She's rocking her hips at the beat of the music and has her eyes closed. She looks very sexy though. Ugh again. I can't stop saying _that_. But it's only because she's _sexy_. Fuck.

I start dancing and moving my hips slightly. There are a bunch of guys looking at us but I'm giving zero fucks tonight. I just want to have fun.

I feel one arm around my neck and one hand on my hip. I look down and Rachel is staring at me with her big eyes. They are even darker right now. Her hair is cascading down her shoulders and her forehead is a bit sweaty. Rachel pulls me closer and wraps her other arm around my neck. I put my hands hesitantly on her hips and we start dancing again.

"I'm having fun tonight Rach."

"Really? Night has just begun." She whispers in my ear with a husky voice and smirks. Oh God.

I'm chewing on my bottom lip so hard, trying to get a hold of myself. She rocks her hips against mine and I bite harder on my lip trying to suppress a moan. Oh how fantastic! My lip is bleeding now.

Just when I am about to pull away, I feel Rachel's face getting closer and closer. Her lips are only an inch a part from my lips. And that's when I feel her tongue running over my bottom lip, a moan escapes her throat. Then her tongue goes down my jawline and neck. I can feel her drawing circles on the side of my neck.

I gasp at the sensation. My skin is on fire and I don't think I will be able to tell her to stop. This feels so damn good. And wrong.

She sucks on my pulse point and we both moan.

"Rach... Rachel..."

She looks at me, lips swollen. Her flawless face. She's so beautiful. Oh fuck it, I'm so horny right now.

I kiss her. And she kisses me back. Holy shit this is Heaven. She bites my bottom lip and I lose it. I grab her perfect ass and she whimpers and moans at the same time.

"_Fuck_... Quinn..." Rachel cursing is even sexier.

I feel her tongue caressing mine. I squeeze her ass and she bites on my upper lip this time, driving me insane.

"We should get out of here."

"Please."


	5. The lesbian squad

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I open my left eye a bit, just to see the morning light shining through my window. The birds tweeting outside are making the pounding in my head worse. Suddenly I notice a presence behind me. No, something around me. I turn around slightly just to see a few strands of blonde hair covering Quinn's face. She's deeply asleep. And she looks so cute. Her bare arm is around my waist protectively. We are spooning. Oh hey, what a surprise, I'm the small spoon.

"Wait what the..." I whisper, trying not to wake Quinn up.

I try to remember last night's activities involving Kurt, Brody and Quinn. Okay Berry you got this. Think. Come on... Uh. Oh yeah! I went to pick Quinn up and we came home. Hum... Oh, then Brody arrived and we went to have dinner and then a night club. I remember an awkward scene with Quinn in my room though. The memories are blurry.

"Oh my god. Oh no no." Now I remember.

I was at the dance floor dancing with Kurt when I saw her dancing with Brody and my blood started to boil. But how? I don't even like Brody _that_ much. I was pretty drunk so don't blame me if I wasn't acting like the normal Rachel Berry.

I went to grab another drink and Quinn found me sitting when we were before. I asked her to dance with me and we went to dance floor again to meet Kurt and Brody. Except that we didn't really meet them.

"Okay, calm down." I take a deep breath and prepare for the worst part.

So I was 'dancing' around her, very horny, and all the guys were staring at us when I wrapped my arm around her neck and put my hand resting on her hip. She grabbed my waist and we kept dancing until she said something that I don't remember and I... Oh dear Lord.

A wave of arousal washes over me and the throbbing between my legs starts again.

I practically ravished her neck in front of dozens of people. And she was reciprocating. I remember her hazel eyes turning like, 9 shades darker, pupils full blown. So I did something that fueled her desire and we started our heated make out session right there, without paying attention to the creepers that were staring at us, clearly turned on.

I asked her to get out of the night club so we could continue our activities from prior and she agreed. That's all I can remember.

Okay I have to admit that I am terrified right now. I quickly look under the covers to see if we are both fully clothed and, for my surprise, yes we are. I sigh loudly with relief, to immediately regret it. Quinn must have heard it because her grip has tighten a bit and I feel her body moving, trying to get a more comfortable position. Her brow has furrowed a little and I can't help but find her quite adorable right now. Her hair has grown so much.

I move my hand to her face, and I put the wild strands of her hair behind her ear slowly. I trace lazy patterns on her right temple with both my index and my middle finger. The softness of her skin makes my fingertips burn and I feel her whole body relax under my touch.

I run my middle finger over the side of her face and go down to her jawline. I have always had a thing for jawlines. As I am about to touch her chin, my finger goes up slowly and starts tracing the line of her bottom lip.

Her lips. Less than 24 hours I was kissing _those_ lips.

A moan escapes my throat remembering the scenes from last night. The ache in my lower stomach is more intense now and I feel Quinn is starting to move again so I stop my actions and she subconsciously pulls me even closer, our chests touching.

This should feel awkward, but it doesn't. Is that a bad thing?

Quinn lets out a little snore and I smile at the adorableness. I should talk to Kurt, he for sure will help me with these... _feelings_.

Slowly and quietly, I get out of bed and put her arm on my pillow and I look at her one last time before walking out and closing the door behind me. I go to Kurt's room quickly and I knock three times on his door before opening it. He's sleeping with his feet hanging off the bed and his head under the pillow. He's wearing his trousers and his white t-shirt. He didn't even change his clothes.

"Kuuuuurt." I whisper trying to wake him up. But he's not even moving.

"Kurt." I put my hands on his back and I move him gently. He muffles something into the mattress and shakes his feet.

"Kurt please wake up I need you."

"What time is it?" He asks, sleepy.

I check the hour on Kurt's digital clock, on his night stand. "Nine."

"Oh for god's sake Rachel. What do you want?"

"I-I... No but you get up and I'll tell you." I say teasing him. His head pokes out from under the pillow and turns around glaring at me. His hair looks messy and his eyes are puffy.

"You are such a bitch sometimes."

"Sorry." I stick my tongue out playfully and he rolls his eyes. "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah yeah I heard that, tell me because I want to go back to sleep. If you let me, of course." He gets up and sits on his bed as I do the same. We both sit Indian style with our legs crossed and I take a deep breath.

"Um okay. So you know last night w-we left the club without telling you right?" He rubs his left eye and nods.

"Yeah Quinn and you left me there with Brody. It was kind of awkward at first but then we started drinking again and we had fun. He's a nice guy." Kurt winks and I feel a lump in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes well. I-I... Quinn and I..." I clear my throat before telling him the rest of the story. "W-we... kissed." There.

Kurts eyes widen dramatically and he gasps loudly. He puts his right hand on my left knee and brings his other hand to his mouth.

"OHMYGODYOUDIDWHATWITHQUINN?" He yells.

"Shhhhh Kurt! Shut up she's still asleep!" I make a sign pointing my bedroom and his eyes widen even more.

"You slept with Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn?!"

"No! I mean yes! But not in that way we shared bed! And can you please stop yelling my head is killing me!" I say smacking his forearm.

"Why did you do that? Why did you kiss her, Quinn Fabray? Your _ex_-_enemy_!"

"Kurt please she's not my 'ex-enemy' what have you been watching recently." I roll my eyes at him and try not to laugh because he really looks shocked, more than _I_ am.

"Okay okay I'm calm I-... Oh my god. Why? "

"I kissed her because I was drunk... I guess."

"You guess?" He says, cocking an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, Kurt. If you drink too much, basic human functions, such as walking and talking become much harder. You might also start saying things you don't mean and behaving out of char-"

"Yeah yeah yeah I got it Berry." He says snapping his fingers. "Did she kiss you back?"

"Yep."

"Was she drunk?"

"Yeah I think she was. Maybe not as much as me but she wa-"

"Did you enjoy it?" He cuts me.

"What?"

"You heard me." He says seriously.

"Um... yeah... I think I did. But I wasn't responsible of my acts I was under the influence of the alcohol!" I try defend myself.

"Yes I know. Who started the kiss?"

"Hmm... I did." My cheeks are flushed and I look away trying to hide my face from him. He giggles and keeps interrogating me.

"Do you like her?"

"What?" I can't believe this guy sometimes.

"Rachel did you bang your head against a wall and you got deaf or what." He laughs and I smack his arm again.

"No I don't. I find her attractive, of course. She has such a nice body and she's beautiful, and her husky voice is something I have always found interesting and her eyes are really amazing and we have a lot of things in common but besides from that no, I don't like her." I blurt out.

"Lies."

"Ugh I hate you." I say as I stand up ready to leave Kurt in his room.

"No no no no get your butt over here." He laughs and grabs my wrist. "Sorry. Finish the story, please."

I sigh and look into his perfect blue eyes. "Things were heating up and I suggested to get out of there and come here to finish everything. So we... we were making out... in the cab on our way home and she stopped and said that she didn't want to... to ruin our friendship. _Ta da_."

We fall silence and his jaw is almost hitting the floor, his eyes never breaking eye contact with me. He's definitely more shocked now.

"So..." He begins. "What happened next?"

"I really don't remember. Everything's blurry." I say as I rub my temples with my hands.

"And you say you don't like her? Really?"

"Ugh Kurt I don't know! That's why I came here! You are my best friend and I need your advice!"

"Well that's a progress."

"I mean I'm trying to forget Finn and everything but it's really hard. And she comes here and I can't barely breathe when she's near me and I don't know what's happening to me!" I yell and bury my face in my hands trying not to face the world. He puts his arm around my shoulders and kisses my forehead two times.

"Hey, Rach, look at me. Everything's going to be fine. You just need some time to make up your mind. You know I'm always here for you. You're my best friend, my soulmate. I will never let anything bad happen to you." I hug him tightly and he kisses my hair one last time. "Talk to Quinn, to figure out things. And don't worry about Finn. You'll get through it."

He smiles and I kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Kurt. Thank you so much. I love you. Now I'll let you sleep."

"Thank you Ms. Berry I'll be forever grateful." He winks and goes back to sleep as I walk out of the room and close the door.

I see Quinn standing in the middle of the living room, rubbing the back of her neck and looking a bit sleepy and confused. Her hair is all messy and she's barefoot.

"Good morning Rachel." She almost whispers. Our pajamas are pretty similar, except that her shorts are maybe even shorter than mine, which doesn't help at all and I can't help but check out her long legs.

"Good morning Quinn." I blush. Yay. "Come with me I'm going to make breakfast."

As I make coffee she sets the table and sits on the floor where Kurt and I eat.

"Do you want me to make you bacon? Kurt eats it so we have a bag of it in the fridge and-"

"No no Rachel. It's okay. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Quinn you know that won't make me feel uncomfortable. Besides I have cooked meat before for Finn and-..." We fall silent at the mention of my boyfriend. Eh, ex-boyfriend.

"Rach, really. I don't want bacon." She puts her hand on her stomach and makes a funny face. "My stomach hurts from all the alcohol from last night and I don't want to be sick today. Not now that I can spend one day with you here." She smiles and shows a perfect row of white teeth as I smile back shyly and blush furiously.

"Well okay then. I hope you like vegan muffins." I hand her a big one and pour two mugs of hot coffee and two glasses of orange juice.

"What do you think we should do today?" I ask her.

"I don't know a thing about New York, Berry." She laughs and I blush again.

"Yeah right. Hm..." I bite my lip trying to think of something interesting we could do today. "What about I show you New York and then we go somewhere tonight?"

"Sounds good to me. What's Kurt gonna do?"

"He will probably stay here sleeping until late and he will join us tonight." We laugh and eat out breakfast in a comfortable silence until she breaks it.

"Do you want to talk about what happened last night?" Quinn asks softly.

I don't know what to say to be honest because she caught me completely off guard and I thought she was going to avoid this conversation too. Like I was doing.

"We were drunk and it was a stupid mistake." I blurt out without even thinking. I regret it immediately when I see the hurt in her eyes. "I mean... We we-"

"I got it." She says coldly. "Yeah you're right." Quinn finishes her muffin and her mug of coffee and stands up, putting the mug and the glass in the sink.

**Author's note:**** Ha I know you all hate me right now but I don't care because things will get better. I swear! I'm not lying. Yay Hummelberry! Yay x2 double length! I'm sorry I'm a Rachel and Kurt stan lol.**

**What do you guys want to see in the next chapter: more Quinntana, more Hummelberry or Pezberry (friendship of course lol)?**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chapter :) Review!**


	6. Broken

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I open my left eye a bit, just to see the morning light shining through my window. The birds tweeting outside are making the pounding in my head worse. Suddenly I notice a presence behind me. No, something around me. I turn around slightly just to see a few strands of blonde hair covering Quinn's face. She's deeply asleep. And she looks so cute. Her bare arm is around my waist protectively. We are spooning. Oh hey, what a surprise, I'm the small spoon.

"Wait what the..." I whisper, trying not to wake Quinn up.

I try to remember last night's activities involving Kurt, Brody and Quinn. Okay Berry you got this. Think. Come on... Uh. Oh yeah! I went to pick Quinn up and we came home. Hum... Oh, then Brody arrived and we went to have dinner and then a night club. I remember an awkward scene with Quinn in my room though. The memories are blurry.

"Oh my god. Oh no no." Now I remember.

I was at the dance floor dancing with Kurt when I saw her dancing with Brody and my blood started to boil. But how? I don't even like Brody _that_ much. I was pretty drunk so don't blame me if I wasn't acting like the normal Rachel Berry.

I went to grab another drink and Quinn found me sitting when we were before. I asked her to dance with me and we went to dance floor again to meet Kurt and Brody. Except that we didn't really meet them.

"Okay, calm down." I take a deep breath and prepare for the worst part.

So I was 'dancing' around her, very horny, and all the guys were staring at us when I wrapped my arm around her neck and put my hand resting on her hip. She grabbed my waist and we kept dancing until she said something that I don't remember and I... Oh dear Lord.

A wave of arousal washes over me and the throbbing between my legs starts again.

I practically ravished her neck in front of dozens of people. And she was reciprocating. I remember her hazel eyes turning like, 9 shades darker, pupils full blown. So I did something that fueled her desire and we started our heated make out session right there, without paying attention to the creepers that were staring at us, clearly turned on.

I asked her to get out of the night club so we could continue our activities from prior and she agreed. That's all I can remember.

Okay I have to admit that I am terrified right now. I quickly look under the covers to see if we are both fully clothed and, for my surprise, yes we are. I sigh loudly with relief, to immediately regret it. Quinn must have heard it because her grip has tighten a bit and I feel her body moving, trying to get a more comfortable position. Her brow has furrowed a little and I can't help but find her quite adorable right now. Her hair has grown so much.

I move my hand to her face, and I put the wild strands of her hair behind her ear slowly. I trace lazy patterns on her right temple with both my index and my middle finger. The softness of her skin makes my fingertips burn and I feel her whole body relax under my touch.

I run my middle finger over the side of her face and go down to her jawline. I have always had a thing for jawlines. As I am about to touch her chin, my finger goes up slowly and starts tracing the line of her bottom lip.

Her lips. Less than 24 hours I was kissing _those_ lips.

A moan escapes my throat remembering the scenes from last night. The ache in my lower stomach is more intense now and I feel Quinn is starting to move again so I stop my actions and she subconsciously pulls me even closer, our chests touching.

This should feel awkward, but it doesn't. Is that a bad thing?

Quinn lets out a little snore and I smile at the adorableness. I should talk to Kurt, he for sure will help me with these... _feelings_.

Slowly and quietly, I get out of bed and put her arm on my pillow and I look at her one last time before walking out and closing the door behind me. I go to Kurt's room quickly and I knock three times on his door before opening it. He's sleeping with his feet hanging off the bed and his head under the pillow. He's wearing his trousers and his white t-shirt. He didn't even change his clothes.

"Kuuuuurt." I whisper trying to wake him up. But he's not even moving.

"Kurt." I put my hands on his back and I move him gently. He muffles something into the mattress and shakes his feet.

"Kurt please wake up I need you."

"What time is it?" He asks, sleepy.

I check the hour on Kurt's digital clock, on his night stand. "Nine."

"Oh for god's sake Rachel. What do you want?"

"I-I... No but you get up and I'll tell you." I say teasing him. His head pokes out from under the pillow and turns around glaring at me. His hair looks messy and his eyes are puffy.

"You are such a bitch sometimes."

"Sorry." I stick my tongue out playfully and he rolls his eyes. "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah yeah I heard that, tell me because I want to go back to sleep. If you let me, of course." He gets up and sits on his bed as I do the same. We both sit Indian style with our legs crossed and I take a deep breath.

"Um okay. So you know last night w-we left the club without telling you right?" He rubs his left eye and nods.

"Yeah Quinn and you left me there with Brody. It was kind of awkward at first but then we started drinking again and we had fun. He's a nice guy." Kurt winks and I feel a lump in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes well. I-I... Quinn and I..." I clear my throat before telling him the rest of the story. "W-we... kissed." There.

Kurts eyes widen dramatically and he gasps loudly. He puts his right hand on my left knee and brings his other hand to his mouth.

"OHMYGODYOUDIDWHATWITHQUINN?" He yells.

"Shhhhh Kurt! Shut up she's still asleep!" I make a sign pointing my bedroom and his eyes widen even more.

"You slept with Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn?!"

"No! I mean yes! But not in that way we shared bed! And can you please stop yelling my head is killing me!" I say smacking his forearm.

"Why did you do that? Why did you kiss her, Quinn Fabray? Your _ex_-_enemy_!"

"Kurt please she's not my 'ex-enemy' what have you been watching recently." I roll my eyes at him and try not to laugh because he really looks shocked, more than _I_ am.

"Okay okay I'm calm I-... Oh my god. Why? "

"I kissed her because I was drunk... I guess."

"You guess?" He says, cocking an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, Kurt. If you drink too much, basic human functions, such as walking and talking become much harder. You might also start saying things you don't mean and behaving out of char-"

"Yeah yeah yeah I got it Berry." He says snapping his fingers. "Did she kiss you back?"

"Yep."

"Was she drunk?"

"Yeah I think she was. Maybe not as much as me but she wa-"

"Did you enjoy it?" He cuts me.

"What?"

"You heard me." He says seriously.

"Um... yeah... I think I did. But I wasn't responsible of my acts I was under the influence of the alcohol!" I try defend myself.

"Yes I know. Who started the kiss?"

"Hmm... I did." My cheeks are flushed and I look away trying to hide my face from him. He giggles and keeps interrogating me.

"Do you like her?"

"What?" I can't believe this guy sometimes.

"Rachel did you bang your head against a wall and you got deaf or what." He laughs and I smack his arm again.

"No I don't. I find her attractive, of course. She has such a nice body and she's beautiful, and her husky voice is something I have always found interesting and her eyes are really amazing and we have a lot of things in common but besides from that no, I don't like her." I blurt out.

"Lies."

"Ugh I hate you." I say as I stand up ready to leave Kurt in his room.

"No no no no get your butt over here." He laughs and grabs my wrist. "Sorry. Finish the story, please."

I sigh and look into his perfect blue eyes. "Things were heating up and I suggested to get out of there and come here to finish everything. So we... we were making out... in the cab on our way home and she stopped and said that she didn't want to... to ruin our friendship. _Ta da_."

We fall silence and his jaw is almost hitting the floor, his eyes never breaking eye contact with me. He's definitely more shocked now.

"So..." He begins. "What happened next?"

"I really don't remember. Everything's blurry." I say as I rub my temples with my hands.

"And you say you don't like her? Really?"

"Ugh Kurt I don't know! That's why I came here! You are my best friend and I need your advice!"

"Well that's a progress."

"I mean I'm trying to forget Finn and everything but it's really hard. And she comes here and I can't barely breathe when she's near me and I don't know what's happening to me!" I yell and bury my face in my hands trying not to face the world. He puts his arm around my shoulders and kisses my forehead two times.

"Hey, Rach, look at me. Everything's going to be fine. You just need some time to make up your mind. You know I'm always here for you. You're my best friend, my soulmate. I will never let anything bad happen to you." I hug him tightly and he kisses my hair one last time. "Talk to Quinn, to figure out things. And don't worry about Finn. You'll get through it."

He smiles and I kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Kurt. Thank you so much. I love you. Now I'll let you sleep."

"Thank you Ms. Berry I'll be forever grateful." He winks and goes back to sleep as I walk out of the room and close the door.

I see Quinn standing in the middle of the living room, rubbing the back of her neck and looking a bit sleepy and confused. Her hair is all messy and she's barefoot.

"Good morning Rachel." She almost whispers. Our pajamas are pretty similar, except that her shorts are maybe even shorter than mine, which doesn't help at all and I can't help but check out her long legs.

"Good morning Quinn." I blush. Yay. "Come with me I'm going to make breakfast."

As I make coffee she sets the table and sits on the floor where Kurt and I eat.

"Do you want me to make you bacon? Kurt eats it so we have a bag of it in the fridge and-"

"No no Rachel. It's okay. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Quinn you know that won't make me feel uncomfortable. Besides I have cooked meat before for Finn and-..." We fall silent at the mention of my boyfriend. Eh, ex-boyfriend.

"Rach, really. I don't want bacon." She puts her hand on her stomach and makes a funny face. "My stomach hurts from all the alcohol from last night and I don't want to be sick today. Not now that I can spend one day with you here." She smiles and shows a perfect row of white teeth as I smile back shyly and blush furiously.

"Well okay then. I hope you like vegan muffins." I hand her a big one and pour two mugs of hot coffee and two glasses of orange juice.

"What do you think we should do today?" I ask her.

"I don't know a thing about New York, Berry." She laughs and I blush again.

"Yeah right. Hm..." I bite my lip trying to think of something interesting we could do today. "What about I show you New York and then we go somewhere tonight?"

"Sounds good to me. What's Kurt gonna do?"

"He will probably stay here sleeping until late and he will join us tonight." We laugh and eat out breakfast in a comfortable silence until she breaks it.

"Do you want to talk about what happened last night?" Quinn asks softly.

I don't know what to say to be honest because she caught me completely off guard and I thought she was going to avoid this conversation too. Like I was doing.

"We were drunk and it was a stupid mistake." I blurt out without even thinking. I regret it immediately when I see the hurt in her eyes. "I mean... We we-"

"I got it." She says coldly. "Yeah you're right." Quinn finishes her muffin and her mug of coffee and stands up, putting the mug and the glass in the sink.

**Author's note:**** Ha I know you all hate me right now but I don't care because things will get better. I swear! I'm not lying. Yay Hummelberry! Yay x2 double length! I'm sorry I'm a Rachel and Kurt stan lol.**

**What do you guys want to see in the next chapter: more Quinntana, more Hummelberry or Pezberry (friendship of course lol)?**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chapter :) Review!**


	7. Empire State of Mind

**Quinn's P.O.V.**

I can't believe this! A stupid mistake? Well if I recall correctly she was the one who started everything. For god's sake her tongue was _shoved_ down my throat last night. And this morning she fucking moaned. She moaned while touching my lips when she thought I was asleep!

I can feel my skin burning. Why would this matter to me so much anyway? It's not like I like her or anything. No I don't. Nope. Geez, this was supposed to be fun! Well... last night was... Scratch that are you stupid Fabray? Now get ready. I'm gonna show Berry that what we did last night wasn't a mistake, because once you have kissed Quinn Fabray, you would be _dying_ to do it again.

I go to brush my teeth and then take off my pajamas and put on a pair of tight black jeans and shirt, my boots, a jacket and my coat. I get out of the room to find Rachel standing in the middle of the living room staring at her phone in her hands.

"Hey Rachel, I'm ready you can change in your room now." I say but she keeps staring at the screen. "Rach... Have you heard me?"

She nods without even looking at me and mutters something under her breath. She's repeating something like a mantra all the time.

"Rachel!" I say snapping my fingers in front of her face. "What are you looking at?"

Rachel lifts her head with wide eyes and a horrified expression which I find cute actually. I raise an eyebrow at her and she shows me the text message on her screen.

'_So Berry Juice had fun with Mamma Q last night huh? Lol I knew it Faberry has always been on ;D._ -Santana'

"What the... What the fu... What the fucking hell." This is not happening. Rachel sits on the couch with her hands on her lap and muttering something I can't hear.

"Don't worry about it Rachel I will talk to her you just... just go get ready." I hand her her phone and grab mine from my pocket ready to text the bitch.

'_You are a fucking idiot Santana! And Faberry? Seriously S? Faberry? _-Quinn'

Rachel's gone. She's probably getting ready and I start pacing across the room furiously. My phone buzzes and it says that I have a new message.

'_Hell Q it's not even 9am here. Oh so you read the text? How's Berry in bed? I know she's hot and stuff but you know what I mean ;) _-San'

'_Watch your ass bitch. And for the last time I didn't have sex with Rachel. You're just jealous. -_Quinn'

'_Jealous? Santana Lopez jealous? Hahaha that was a good joke Quinn. -_San'

'_Yeah jealous because you're alone in St. Louis without your friends and without Brittany xoxoxoxo _-Quinn'

'_Shut the fuck up Fabray. -_San'

After 10 minutes of insulting Santana via text messages, Rachel comes out of her bedroom wearing a short skirt, knee boots and a black shirt. This is not Rachel Berry at all. Like, at all. She puts on a jacket while grabbing her stuff with her free hand.

"Ready?" She asks me with a smile.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah yeah sure." Well that was pretty ridiculous.

* * *

We spend the next three hours at the MoMa, The Museum of Modern Art. I never thought modern art was kind of my thing, but thanks to Rachel today I have discovered that I really enjoy watching these paintings. It's fun trying to guess what the author tries to express through their paintings, sometimes you see it clearly, sometimes you aren't remotely close to the idea.

Rachel and I do the following game we invented one hour and a half after we entered the museum: by turns, we have to guess what the painting means. The one who has the biggest amount of incorrect answers has to pay lunch. We have been laughing for a while because it's actually funny how most of the time we have no idea.

"Okay okay my turn." I say between laughs. We stare at the painting for about twenty seconds. "I think I got it!" I exclaim as I snap my fingers.

"What do you think it is?"

"Well... Um it looks like two... naked... bodies, right?"

"Right. And?"

"Two bodies... on some sort of... eh... bed! Yeah. And they are covering their chests with their arms."

"Huh. But Quinn you have to say more!"

"Okay. So... There are two naked bodies, because we can't see their faces and they are on a bed so I guess either they are sleeping or they have been... making... love?" I answer biting my lip and blushing furiously. Dammit.

"Let me see. _This painting is called 'From a different point of view' and it shows two young girls lying naked on a bed post-coitus. The author wanted to express the passion between these two young ladies through the vivid colors of the painting and its 'outline'. The author is an avid supporter of gay rights." _Rachel stops to catch her breath and stays in the same position.

"Wow, that was intense." I say, repressing a laugh. "Good guess then?"

"Yes. I-It was." She keeps staring at the painting absentmindedly and I can't help but snort.

Rachel turns around and our eyes meet. "Yep. Intense, really. Have you seen that painting? Oh look it's late we should go I want to show you the city and-"

"Berry calm yourself. Yes, okay if you want to. Let's go." Laughing lowly, I take four steps closer to her and lower the tone of my voice. There's something about her that makes me forget about everything else. "I'm sure you want to show me _everything..._"

Rachel's eyes widen and she nods, dumbfounded. "I don't want to go just yet though." Her eyes never leave mine and I step even closer, our faces only a few inches apart.

"We'll do whatever you want, Quinn..." She begins and a grin appears on my face. "Whatever you want." Her obedience is very sexy.

"On second thoughts, yes I guess we should leave. We have spent quite a lot of time here and I don't want to miss _all _the stuff you have to show me." I say winking. I'm going to win this game. Quinn Fabray never loses.

* * *

We ate in a small vegan restaurant near the MoMa and, even though it was the first time I have ever eaten vegan food, I have to admit that it was pretty good. And I payed of course.

We then went to Central Park, where we are now. My feet were killing me so I asked Rachel if we could take a break and just chill for a moment and she gladly accepted, so I chose to sit on the grass. Rachel looked at me hesitantly but finally sat carefully on the grass and crossed her legs so she wouldn't expose anything.

I have been snapping pictures of everything for the last ten minutes and Rachel seems to enjoy watching me.

"I didn't know you liked photography." She confesses, a smile never leaving her lips. I snap a picture of the two only pink flowers around us.

"Yeah I really do. I guess I just like photographing beautiful things." I sigh and look at her. "Wanna see them?"

"Sure!" She replies getting closer to me so she can see the pics on the small screen of the digital camera.

I press the 'next' button and pass to the very first picture, which shows a little 5-year-old licking a lollypop with an ear-to-ear smile. The next one is a sunset. The next one, a dog and a cat snuggling together. I show her all the pics I have taken except the recent ones.

"You are really talented, Quinn."

"Wait until you see the next ones." Smirking, I press the 'menu' button and go to the most recent.

"And these are the ones I have taken between yesterday and today." There are pics of the streets of New York, of and old man sitting on a bench drinking coffee, of a young artist painting on the street... And pics of her.

"Wait, is that me?" She asks confused.

"Well yes. I guess that's you. I'm not sure though." I laugh and look at her and she nudges me in the ribs with her elbow softly. "I told you, I like to take pictures of beautiful things."

"Aw." She lets out, smiling widely and ducking her head with her cheeks tinted pink. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome." I smile back and sigh.

"Are you saying I'm beautiful like an old man though?"

"Wait what." I laugh loudly and shake my head and she chuckles. "No. That was more 'artistic' than beautiful to be honest." Her eyes are sparkling and she really does look beautiful. "I'm sorry, Rachel."

"What?" I switch off my digital camera and put it back on my bag.

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I treated you in high school. I'm sorry for the hell you went through because of me. I'm sorry for treating you like you weren't worth it." I confess looking at her in the eye and biting my bottom lip nervously.

"Quinn... I thought we had already gotten over it. I know you are sorry and I forgave you long ago. We aren't in high school anymore. We are adults and we have changed. You don't have to apologize." God, how could I treat her so bad? She takes my hand in her own and squeezes it lightly, giving me a small side smile.

"Okay. Thank you, Rach." I wrap my arms around her tiny torso and rest my head on her left shoulder, smelling her hair.

"It's okay." She does the same, but instead of wrapping her arms around my body, she wraps them around my neck. Rachel fits perfectly in my arms.

Pulling away, I run a hand through my hair and cough a little. "Do you want to go to the Empire State?"

"Yes." I reply immediately, and Rachel smiles.

* * *

"Oh my God." I let out a breath and Rachel turns around to look at me, a big smile on her face.

"Do you like it?" She asks me, and I nod my head several times.

"The view from here is just amazing." Rachel says. We have in front of us half of the city of New York. It's getting dark and I think this is one of the most wonderful things I have ever seen.

"Yes it is. Thank you for letting me stay here for the weekend. I'm really having fun." I turn my head and smile. Rachel puts her hand on my forearm and rubs it lightly.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it. I'm having fun as well."

"We should do it more often..." I begin, lowering the tone of my voice again and getting closer to her face. "Don't you think?" I can see every light-brown streak that bands her irises, her pupils adjusting to the proximity.

"Huh?" I lean closer to her until our noses are almost touching. She shows the tip of her tongue and runs it over her upper lip slowly, making me feel heat in the area between my legs. I need it. I need to kiss her again and show her that kissing me last night wasn't a mistake. Yes, we were drunk. And? I mean, I have never felt attracted to women before. Except for her, I have to confess. I have never told anyone. Only Santana and Brittany know because they caught me staring at her ass one day in glee. Really embarrassing. I don't like women though. I only feel sexual attraction towards Rachel... I hope.

She bites the corner of her lip. Oh God, you have got to be kidding me. She is ridiculously sexy. I brush our noses together, putting my mouth only an inch apart from her now slightly parted lips. I exhale and feel her hot breath against my mouth. Moving my hand to her lower back, I pull her impossibly close and I'm about to close the ga-

Rachel's phone rings. _Dammit_.

**Author's note: I am so so so so so so sorry I have posted this so late but I've been studying for my exams and you know... Sucks to suck lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. Review! :)**

**By the way you can check out my Achele fanfic called 'Finding our way'. It's smut and a one shot but if people really like it I could post another chapter. Idk lol bye.**


	8. Take a crazy chance

"_Rachel? Where are you?"_

"Oh hi, Kurt. Quinn and I are at the Empire State at the moment. And you?" My voice sounds annoyed, maybe because I am annoyed. My face and Quinn's were mere inches apart and even though I know that shouldn't be something that I would enjoy, I was expecting her to kiss me. To be honest, I wanted her to kiss me.

"_Oh awesome. Well, I'm calling you to know if _we _have plans for tonight?" _I completely forgot. I look at Quinn, with a serious expression and her hazel eyes staring at me.

"Um yeah, I guess. What did you have in mind?" I close my eyes, praying that this doesn't have to involve calling Brody because, what will he think of me now? I mean, he spent half of last night flirting with me and the other half with Quinn so I shouldn't care at all about what he thinks but he probably caught us, Quinn and I... You know... Kissing. It was quite a show.

"_There's this bar where they have open mic night, so I thought it would be a good idea to go the three of us there, seeing as we are the glee club kids._"Kurt chuckles and I sigh in relief because I don't have to call Brody.

"Sure. Great idea." I look at my friend and she's now playing with her fingers. "I'll ask Quinn what she thinks about it and I'll call you."

"_Hey hey hey hold on. How's the day going? I mean, has it been awkward or?_"

"What? Oh, um... I'll tell you later okay?" Lowering the tone of my voice, I lick my lips nervously and turn around not to face her.

"_I take that as a yes. Fine, I'll text you the direction. See you later_."

"Bye, Kurt." He hangs up and a hand finds my shoulder, making me turn around again to see Quinn standing in front of me, looking directly into my eyes, like she's trying to bare my soul.

Her index finger finds its way down my forearm, tracing lazy patterns on my skin giving me goosebumps. Not leaving her eyes, I step closer to her and bite the corner of my lip, practically showing her a white flag to tell her to continue the flirting because I'm loving it. It feels so wrong but so right at the same time.

"What did he say?" She almost whispers, which makes my knees go weak.

"He said that... maybe we could go to a bar tonight... that has open mic night." I say breathlessly.

"Sounds good to me." Quinn smiles and her finger leaves my arm. "Do you want to go now?"

No. "Yes."

* * *

"Oh wow there's a lot of people here already." Quinn's eyes scan the room as I wave at Kurt, who is sitting alone on a table waiting for us. He comes to meet us quickly and give us a hug before guiding us to our table.

"Well ladies, how was the day? Did you like New York, Quinn?" Kurt asks with a small smile on his lips, sitting on the table he was before. I sit right next to him and Quinn takes a seat across the table, just in front of me.

Quinn nods her head effusively and places her hands on the table, playing with the ring on her middle finger. "I liked it the first time we were here for Nationals, but today I think that, thanks to Rachel, I have fallen in love with it." She says looking at me and I blush notably. "I think once I have finished my studies at Yale, I'll rent an apartment here."

"Nice. I'm glad to hear you love it. New York is an awesome city and I am oh so ready to spend the rest of my life here." Kurt sighs and I look at him, nodding in agreement.

"So, what do you do here? I mean, where do you work at?"

"I've been hired in Vogue which is pretty amazing and makes me really happy. My boss is wonderful, my coworkers are wonderful, the coffee is wonderful, hell, even my tiny office is wonderful!" Quinn and Kurt laugh together and I feel Quinn's leg brushing slightly my leg. Kurt goes to order us something to drink and I lift my eyes discretely and slowly to look at her. She has a smirk on her face and it deepens when her leg starts rubbing slowly against mine.

The air gets caught in my throat and I try my best not to lose it right there.

"What are you going to sing, Rachel?" Quinn says in a husky voice. She has the sexiest voice I have ever heard and I am not afraid to say it. My hands, the ones that were on my lap innocently are now placed on the table slowly approaching Quinn's hands.

"I think I have chosen the perfect song. And you?" I bend over on the table, squeezing my elbows together and her eyes go directly to my cleavage, not even trying to hide it.

"I... I have one." Her hazel eyes find mine and this time I am the one smirking.

We spend several minutes staring at each other until Kurt arrives at our table and places three beers on it. "The bartender thought I was really 21 years old I can't believe it!" He laughs but neither of us turns to look at him. "Also, I have already told the karaoke guy that you will be the next one up there, Quinn."

"What?" Quinn looks at Kurt and her eyes widen in surprise. "B-but..."

"Come on it will be fun! You are the next one by the way." He says pointing at me with his thumb. I nod my head and take a sip of my beer. It's not my favorite drink in the world but it's okay. "Hurry up or they will give your turn to other!"

Quinn stands up and goes to the small stage, whispering something in the ear of the guy who's in charge of the music. She runs one hand through her hair and grabs the microphone with her other hand.

"Hello my name's Quinn Fabray. My friend Kurt, right there, got me into this trap so now I have to sing in front of all of you. I hope your ears don't bleed too much." She smiles and the public laughs. The music starts playing and Quinn takes a deep breath.

_You act like you don't know me  
When you see me on the street  
You're making like I turn you off  
When I know you think I'm sweet_

_It don't have to be like that  
I guess you're insecure.  
If you say what's on your mind  
I might answer 'Sure'_

She raises and eyebrow while looking at me and I blush. With a bit more of confidence, Quinn starts moving around the stage.

_So I walk a little slower  
And I try to catch your eye.  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
The good things passing by. _

_There may never be a sign,  
No flashing neon light,  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right. _

_So, why not why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose the moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not_

Why not take a crazy chance  
Why not take a crazy chance

It makes sense. Yep.

_You always dress in yellow  
When you wanna dress in gold.  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what you're told._

You keep waiting where you are  
For what you'll never know.  
Let's just get into your car  
And go, baby, go!

She winks at me and smirks. Kurt tilts his head to the side with his jaw almost hitting the table and I chuckle.

_Oh__  
__I could be the one for you__  
__Oh... yeah__  
__Maybe yes,__  
__Maybe no._

Definitely yes.

_Oh__  
__It could be the thing to do__  
__What I'm saying is__  
__You gotta let me know._

Quinn keeps singing and now the public is on its feet clapping and cheering loudly, surprised with her smooth voice.

_Why not, take a crazy chance  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not, do a crazy dance  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose the moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not _

The music ends and her bright smile lights up the whole bar. She thanks the public and gets off the stage. Kurt keeps clapping and whistling when three guys approach Quinn and offer her their number. She denies it politely and one of them, tall, built, dark hair and tanned skin, if my lip-reading is correct, invites her to a drink. A wave of jealousy washes over me and I stand up, quickly going where Quinn is and placing a hand on her shoulder. The three boys turn to look at me and I smile.

"You were awesome, Quinn." I lower the hand on her shoulder to the skin exposed by the cleavage of her white t-shirt, tracing the line of her collarbone with my middle finger as I grab her hip with my free hand, pulling her closer. I see from the corner of my eye the boys taking a step back and slowly turning around to leave. Mission accomplished.

"Isn't now your turn?" She says breathing heavily. I nod my head and smile deviously while dropping both of my hands to my sides.

"I'm sure you will like it." She opens her mouth just a bit to show two perfect rows of white teeth and exhales loudly.

"Sure."

I turn around, run quickly to the stage and grab the microphone while telling the guy my song like Quinn did. I clear my throat two times before speaking to the public.

"Hi everyone. My name is Rachel Berry and the gorgeous blonde who was singing before was my friend Quinn." I search for her in the crowd and see Quinn taking a seat right next to Kurt, covering her face with her hands and blushing. I wink at her and Kurt bursts out laughing. "I hope you enjoy the next song and thank you." I smile genuinely when the music starts playing.

_I've been looking everywhere for you,  
Wondering when you gonna come my way.  
I've been searching everywhere for you,  
Let's make this dance floor a little getaway.  
What you drinking, let the body got it,  
And if you girl drinking, I got it too.  
Girl it's nothing, girl it's nothing  
Tell me what you wanna do._

_Bring your love and your body over here, girl  
Let me work it, bend it over, touch your toes girl.  
Girl you ready? Say you're ready!  
Girl, I'm ready. If you ready!  
Show what you really really came here for.  
_

_Bring your love and your body over here, girl  
Let me work it, bend it over, touch your toes girl.  
Girl you ready? Say you're ready!  
Girl, I'm ready. If you ready!  
Show what you really really came here for._

I dance seductively on the stage, rocking my hips slightly to the beat of the music, not even caring that there's people watching me. Kurt and Quinn have the same shocked expression and Quinn's chest is rising and falling dramatically, her cheeks flushed and I think that on her forehead is a little bit of sweat. I can't deny it though, she looks sexy and I am extremely turned on right now. I better finish this song quickly.

_Wild out, wild out__  
__Do your thing, let me see what you about.__  
__Just let go, let me know__  
__That you're the girl that I'm looking for.__  
__Wild out, wild out__  
__Do your thing, let me see what you about.__  
__Just let go, let me know__  
__That you're the girl that I'm looking for.__Put it on me, put it on__  
__Put it on, put it on me on me.__  
__Just let go, let me know__  
__That you're the girl that I'm looking for.__Girl, I know what to do with it,__  
__Why you swinging from side to side?__  
__Left to right, you're the one, you're the one that__  
__I'm looking for tonight.__  
__Tell your girls that you're about to leave,__  
__Cause you're leaving here with me.__  
__Girl it's nothing, girl it's nothing__  
__I found everything I need._

I keep singing, staring at her and Quinn staring at me back, following my moves on the stage with her gaze. When the song finishes, the crowd stands on its feet and clap really loud, more screaming my name than cheering. I thank them and get off the stage, heading to our table where Kurt keeps with her mouth open babbling something I can't understand and Quinn excuses herself to the bathroom.

"You can actually cut the sexual tension with a knife." Kurt says when he's recovered from his state of shock. "Rachel honey, I think you broke her." He wiggles his eyebrows and laughs loudly. "I think you should go to check if she's okay though."

I tilt my head and nod before making my way to the bathroom. Opening the bathroom door slowly, I find Quinn splashing water on her face. I step info the small room and click the door shut behind me.

"Hey, are you okay? You didn't look well when I was sing-" My words are cut by the feeling of her lips devouring mine hungrily. I whimper in surprise, but immediately reciprocate the action, cupping her face with my hands. Her hands travel down my body and grab my hips as I move one of my hands to the back of her neck to steady her. Quinn pulls away to catch her breath and looks into my eyes, hers now looking more like green instead of hazel. This time, I am the one who kisses her, this kiss much more passionate and I think even a bit aggressive. I run my tongue over her upper lip asking for access, and she gladly opens her mouth, letting my tongue slide inside to explore it.

I'm really tasting her for the first time, because last night (oh my god last night?!) she tasted an awful lot like alcohol. Or maybe it was me. Her tongue is now the one caressing slowly mine and I moan loudly as she sucks on my bottom lip. Quinn pins me up against the bathroom door and I wrap my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist, deepening the kiss even more. Her hands go directly to my ass and squeeze it hard, making me moan in pleasure again. I run my hands through her blonde hair and then, make them go all the way down to her ribcage, resting them there for a few seconds before cupping her breasts. I have never done this before but it feels so natural.

This time she's the one moaning and hissing my name as I massage her breasts slowly, wanting to feel more of her. With a fast movement, she sits me on top of the counter, positioning herself between my legs and helping me get rid of my shirt. Once the item has been removed, her lips work on my neck, nipping softly at the skin there, and then going down to my chest, licking and sucking hard on my collarbone.

"Fuck." I cry out and squeeze her breasts a bit harder making Quinn moan.

"Shit, I love it when you curse. It's so sexy." She admits, unhooking my black lace bra and tossing it aside. I feel her mouth going even lower until her tongue swirls over my now hardened nipple, circling it, and she takes it into her mouth, sucking on it.

"Jesus." I sigh and move my hands trying to find something to hold on. Quinn rolls the other nipple between her long, elegant fingers and the only thing coming out of my mouth are desperate pleas and whimpers.

"I have never done this before." She says.

"Me neither. I guess we will have to... _fu-ck_... t-to find out." I arch my back and throw my head back when I feel her pinching my nipples. If she makes me feel like this only doing that I can't wait to see what she's able to do with her, let's say, fingers.

"Did you just say that we have to fuck to find out?" Quinn brings her lips back to my lips and I kiss her fiercely, sliding my hands under her t-shirt and touching her perfect stomach.

"Not exactly, but yes." I hear her whispering my name under her breath and cursing. "Do you want to, though?" I ask her between kisses.

"Hell yes." She answers, her mouth returning to my neck.

"Are you sure you aren't going to regret it before we do anything?" Hot breath against my skin, her tongue runs down the column of my neck.

"I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life."

"Good. Because I don't think I can't stand another night in bed with you, extremely turned on, not being able to touch you or even finishing myself off." I whisper in a husky tone in her ear, licking her earlobe. She suddenly stops her actions and grabs my clothes, handing them to me. "What are you doing?"

"We need to get the fuck out of here."

**Author's note: Lol yep so sorry. I'm finally on holiday so I guess I'll have more time to write and update yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. Review please! Xoxo**

**Author's note 2: The songs used here are "Why not" by Hilary Duff and "Wild out" by Dijon Talton (Yes, Matt from Glee I was screaming).**


	9. Some nights

When she's fully dressed, I grab her by the hand and get out of the small bathroom. I run a hand through my hair nervously as I walk as fast as possible, trying to get out of the bar through the crowd.

"Quinn. Hold on a second! We have to tell Kurt first." I turn around and nod my head, never leaving her hand.

Rachel guides me to where Kurt was sitting before to find him chatting vividly with other guy, blonde, short hair, green eyes and a bit built, obviously interested in him. Wow, I thought Kurt hadn't gotten over Blaine... Well, look at me now though, desperate to get into Rachel Berry's pants. That sounds really really weird. I guess people change.

"Kurt, I am sorry to interrupt but Quinn and I are... leaving." Rachel blurts out squeezing my hand. I smirk, stepping closer to her, my front resting on her back and ass. Discretely, I grab her by the hip with my free hand, pulling her closer to me and I start rubbing myself against her ass, giving her a hard time to even form words. Luckily, with all these people surrounding us, Kurt doesn't notice my actions and instead he asks:

"Rachel are you okay? You look pale. And oh, fine. I'll go for a walk then. And I have to buy earplugs." Kurt says seriously waving at us with his hand, making the guy next to him laugh. Rachel though, she's not even moving. I think she even stopped breathing the moment I started rubbing against her.

"Bye. Nice meeting you um...?" Rachel waves her hand at the guy and he laughs again.

"Jay. My name is Jay." He offers his hand and Rachel takes it quickly.

"Nice meeting you, Jay."

"I'm Quinn. Nice to meet you." I say, taking his hand and shaking it. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Nice to meet you too, Quinn."

"Yeah well sorry but we have to go now." Rachel turns around and glares at me, making me laugh because she's such a drama queen. She then grabs me by the hand and we both wave goodbye not even looking back.

"And that's what I call sexual 'frustension'. Sexual frustration and sexual tension." I hear that Kurt says.

"I heard that!" Rachel yells and I burst out laughing.

We exit the bar and after we put on our coats and my hand finds Rachel's again. She lifts her eyes to look at me and, standing on her tiptoes, she mashes our lips together, sucking the air off my lungs. My stomach flutters and I feel something exploding inside of me. I swear I can see stars even with my eyes closed. No, this is more than just stars. This is like the explosion of a fucking volcano. Oh God, what she does to me. I let go of her hand, cupping her face and she wraps her arms around my me, stretching her neck a bit to reach my face better. I feel her eyelashes brushing softly against the skin of my cheeks when she closes her eyes and our noses touch. Our lips slide together, neither of us making a move to deepen the kiss because it's perfect just like this. I take her upper lip between my lips and suck on it lightly, earning a soft moan from her. We pull away when the need of oxygen is great and I open my eyes to find a pair of chocolate ones looking into mine.

"That was the best thing ever." I admit.

"Yes, it was." She blushes and I smile because she's the most adorable thing ever. "I guess our first kiss wasn't at all, epic-"

"It was epic." I smirk and press our foreheads together when she rolls her eyes but smiles.

"Well, yes it was, but I mean, it wasn't at all, romantic or anything so I guess this counts as our first real kiss." Rachel says, bringing her lips closer to mine again.

"Romantic huh? What about the bathroom kiss though?"

"Same as the first one." Rachel brushes our lips together once more and my knees go weak.

"We weren't even drunk." I joke and she nudges me on the thigh with her knee and I laugh.

"No we weren't. But we were really... turned and consumed by our desire." We laugh and she blushes again. I rest my hands on her hips, closing the gap between our bodies.

"Were? Does that mean you aren't turned on anymore?" Tilting my head to the side, I kiss her tenderly. Damn, I think I am starting to feel something more than just the need to have sex with her? Since when do I want to have sex with Rachel freaking Berry?

Since yesterday.

Lies.

Rachel gasps for air and breaks our embrace, pulling away. "I never said that." She bites her lower lip seductively and turns around to hail a taxi.

Once inside of it, I can't keep my hands off her. She positions herself, my thighs between her knees. She straddles me as my hands find Rachel's ass and squeeze it hard, a moan threatening to escape her throat but I kiss her, swallowing it. The taxi driver keeps looking at us and the show we are offering by his rearview mirror. This all feels like the exact same thing we did last night. I move my right hand to her left thigh to lift her skirt a bit but she quickly grabs me by the wrists and puts my arms over my head, so now she's on top and I am at her mercy.

Rachel kisses my neck and finds my pulse point, working on it with her talented mouth. My skin is burning and the tip of her wet tongue draws something on my neck. I try to focus on what she's doing and I can't help but laugh lowly. She drew a star on my neck. Her possessiveness is cute.

When I think I'm going to lose it and take her right there, the taxi stops brusquely and Rachel bumps her head against the back of the front seat.

"Ow." She hisses in pain and rubs the back of her head with her left hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" I say putting my hands on her lower back for more support.

"Yes don't worry. Hurry up and let's go to my house." I take a twenty dollar bill from my wallet and hand it to the taxi driver, who turns around on his seat and smirks at us, making me really uncomfortable. Rachel huffs and gets out of the car, me following her actions, not even saying goodbye to the man.

"Such a turn off." Rachel grabs me by the hand again and laughs as we start walking fast to her apartment.

"Don't worry I'm still really turned on."

"Where did Rachel Berry gooooooo?" I say earning a laugh from her and a smack on my forearm.

"She's right in front of you!" She announces happily.

Once inside the elevator, she pushes me against one of its walls and slides her left leg between my thighs, making its way up until her knee reaches my center. She adds the perfect amount of pressure and I whimper, begging her for more.

"Be careful, I'm claustrophobic." I joke between kisses.

Her hands find my breasts again and she massages them gently. "Don't you worry Fabray, I have everything under control."

I kiss her hard once more and take her lower lip between my teeth when the elevator door swings open and we find someone on Rachel's door waiting, carrying a small black and red back pack. We pull away and I run a hand through my hair as Rachel fixes her hair and clothes quickly. The guy waiting on her door turns around and we both gasp at the same time.

"Hey, Rach. Hi Quinn, what are you doing here?"

"No, the question is what are you doing here, Finn?" Rachel's eyes have widened dramatically and her breathing has quickened.

"I... I-I need to talk to you and I thought it... it would be better if I-I did it in person and not by phone." Finn stutters and puts his hands on his pockets, lowering his eyes to the floor. He doesn't look like a teenager but he sure acts like one.

"Look Finn I really don't have time now. Besides you should have called me to tell me that you were coming! So if you'll excuse me..." Rachel says grabbing the keys from her purse.

"Wait are you going to leave me here?" He asks truly confused. I try to hide my smile at Rachel's annoyed face and I cover my mouth with my hand.

"You should have called me first. And yes, because Quinn is staying with Kurt and me and we don't have more space. I'm sorry."

"I have booked a room in a hotel near the apartment just in case but I thought it would be better if I could stay here so we could, I don't know, fix things." He's swinging on his feet back and forth innocently. Rachel huffs in frustration and looks at me sadly. I think she's apologizing. What.

"I... Well, okay. You can get the couch." Finn tilts his head to the side and furrows his brow in confusion.

"What?" She throws her arms in the air and sighs loudly.

"Last time I didn't sleep on the couch..."

"Finn are you serious? We were... a couple... Besides I am not letting Quinn sleep there." I nod my head lightly, not looking at Finn.

Rachel grabs the keys from her purse and opens the door with another huff and pushes it open. As we enter the apartment, Rachel goes to the kitchen to have a glass of water and Finn sits on the couch while placing the back pack right next to his left leg resting against it. I stay there awkwardly waiting several seconds for Rachel to come back, but seeing as she doesn't do it, I decide to check if she's okay (she really didn't look like it when she saw Finn).

When I step in the kitchen, I find her with her hands on the counter staring at the kitchen ceiling as she breaths out a dramatic sigh, making me giggle. She hears me and looks at me over her shoulder.

"You okay?" I ask her, stepping closer. She lets her both hands fall to her sides and I place a hand on her shoulder blade. Rachel nods her head and licks her lips nervously after turning around to face me.

"I'm sorry." I furrow my brow in confusion and raise an eyebrow.

"Wait what? Why are you apologizing?"

"Everything. This weekend is being a mess, with last night and Finn... you will think we are all crazy here." Rachel smiles and I smile back, shaking my head.

"Yes, you are all crazy." She nudges me playfully in the ribs and we both giggle. "But this weekend isn't being a mess. Really, it's being, _interesting._" Now it's Rachel's turn to lift an eyebrow at me and she smirks.

"I guess we won't be able to finish what we were doing before." The small smile drops her lips and I sigh, my body resting against the counter.

"Yep, I guess." We fall in an awkward silence for a few seconds until I take a deep breath and exhale loudly. "Are you sure about this?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"I don't know either. I mean, this is the first time I have ever _kissed_ a girl, you know, those times playing 'Spin the bottle' don't really count..." Rachel laughs and lifts her head from the ground to stare at the ceiling again. "What about you?"

"Well, we both come from a very conservative city but I have a very open mind, and seeing how, _good_, this has gone I guess I am now open to anything." I swallow hard and blush looking away. "Besides my dads are gay so that's like kudos or something."

"What about Finn?" I ask her. Rachel bites her lip and furrows her brow.

"We broke up. That's it. The end. I don't want to be with him anymore. Only in the time you have been here you have made me realize that there are other things in life besides him, new people to meet, or people I have known for ages that I should get to know better." Our eyes lock and we share an intense stare, like the ones we used to share back in high school when we were fighting over Finn, because that seems to be the only thing we ever fought for. Ironic. Finn. "Also a very smart girl told me once that I should say goodbye to the anchors that hold me to my past, let go and start my future." She smiles again, more like a shy smile and my heart melts because she really remembers what I told her before she and Finn _tried_ to get married. Before my accident.

"Well that girl does sound intelligent. I bet she's also pretty and funny." I joke and Rachel laughs, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah and she has a really a nice voice too."

"Oh my god, no." I blush and Rachel laughs harder this time.

"Yes, you have. Now let's go to bed."

**Author's note: Happy New Year guys! Both good and bad news: 'I'll be' updated but it also ended and I'm really sad. It was my favorite faberry fanfiction but. I hope you all had a great holiday break and that you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
